Stabilizers of aromatic carbonate polymers have long been known in the art. Of particular interest is the concept of thermal stabilization of aromatic carbonate polymers.
General injection molding of these polymers exposes the material to high temperatures. In addition many of the utilities of the polymers require long term exposure to elevated temperatures. The integrity of the molecule should be retained for as long as possible since the physical characteristics are dependent thereon. Various chemicals such as phosphites and phosphonites have been in common usage as thermal stabilizers for aromatic carbonate polymers.
A new class of thermal stabilizers for aromatic carbonate polymers has been discovered.